


Days of Gladiator Love [Podfic]

by oldmythologies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affectionate mocking, And I can make fun because I've written one so there, Another 'don't take me seriously' fic, Exploitation of Shiro who Does Not Deserve This, Much mocking of Romance Novel prose, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Purple Prose, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmythologies/pseuds/oldmythologies
Summary: Podfic readingTurns out, there was a fair bit of merchandising involved with the Gladiator battles, especially with their more famous fighters.Apparently, this includes romance novels.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Days of Gladiator Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594413) by [BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster). 



> All credit for this goes to [robinsfeather](http://robinsfeather.tumblr.com/), who drew the original art, [headspacedad](http://headspacedad.tumblr.com/) for the original idea and [oldmythos](http://oldmythos.tumblr.com/) for taking the amazing art and making it Perfect (and also naming this fic).
> 
> So basically what I'm saying is: I was merely a pawn. Blame them ;)

**Download** : [MP3](https://soundcloud.com/yvonne-gonzales-5/days-of-gladiator-love-podfic)

 **20:31** : ::

*EDIT: The player hates me. You can listen at the download link as I try to make it work!

**Author's Note:**

> Want more absolute nonsense like this? First follow the users above, then hang out with me at [my tumblr](http://bosstoaster.tumblr.com/) for more soft Shiro bullshit


End file.
